


Darcy's Night In

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for towerparty prompt for this round it's for minor characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Night In

Darcy leaned back in her chair at her desk. There had been a lot that had happened. This was a time where everything has slowed down for her. It gave her time to be herself. Jane Foster, her best friend was spending time with her boyfriend Thor Odison. Darcy was happy for them. 

The thing was she wasn't fairing to well on that front being in a relationship. She had to look for a job and get her life on track first before she even thought of getting into a relationship. Things in her life could be better right now. The aliens attack on New York was the first thing which provide to the world that there was life outside of Earth. It didn't surprise her at all. She had a feeling there were other life other than theirs. It was good she finally got proof. Being on the move which seemed to be a lot lately was starting to get her. She wanted to relax for a bit, to decompress

Darcy had ordered a pizza, it should be here soon. Also her other best friend Jacquette should be there before the pizza arrive. It was a girl's night. So they planned to talk and just hang out for the whole night. Who knew where it would lead them. They might end up going out tonight, everything was fair game.

There was a knock on the door. Darcy who was already in her pajama walked over to the door and opened it. She expected to see her friends Jacquette standing there ready to have some fun. What she saw was Jacquette who stood there with two pizzas boxes in hand with a six pack of Sprite in her other hand.

"Hey, let me guess you ran into the pizza guy?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, it no big deal." Jacquitte said, as Darcy moved out of the way to let her into the apartment. Jacquette walked in and then put the food and drinks down on the table, it wasn't long until Darcy and Jacquette fell into their old patterned like when they were back in high school. They talked about everything and nothing at all, they ate pizza while they talked. So how the discussion turned to the superheroes. Darcy tried to change the subject a few times, but Jacquette didn't let her sway her from the conversation.

"Darcy why don't you want to talk about the Avengers. It not like you know any of them." Jacquitte said, as she watched Darcy when color came to her cheeks. Jacquette let out a squeal.

"So you do know them?"

"Ummm..."

"Tell me all about it."

"Sorry Jacquiette I can't. It's a dangerous world out there and I am not going to put my friends in any more danger than they are already in." Darcy said. She hoped Jacquette would understand. Jacquitte was quiet for a long time they didn't say anything. It was two movies they watched before Jacquette spoke.

"I understand you want to protect them, but can I ask how are you going to handle it when it becomes to much?" Jacquette asked her.

"I am handling it, but having a girls night out." Darcy said giving her a smile.

"Okay, if you do ever want to talk about it please let me know. I am here for you." Jacquitte said, as they settled down to watch Political Animals on Netflix. They both fell asleep around the third episode.


End file.
